


Time Out

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Taming, Hurt Danny, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Insecurity, M/M, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Trust Issues, Vlad Trying to be a Good Dad, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny visits Vlad for a week, perhaps even longer.(Roleplay; Work in progress)





	1. Welcome Home

As I arrived at Vlad’s old mansion, a shiver ran down my spine. God do I hate this place, the smell, the look and especially the man who payed for the damn thing. As I took a few steps towards the gigantic entrance, I sighed.  
“Can’t I have a single day to just relax” I said to myself. I raised a hand and scratched through my pitch black hair, and waited for the old man to answer.

 

"Ah! Danny," Vlad said and clenched his hands around the boy's shoulder. "It's so nice seeing my favorite badger," A hint of sarcasm in his voice.

 

"Now, come on in and stop sulking," Vlad opened the door a bit wider for the boy to enter.

 

I turned my eyes away from him and walked inside. It was cold, and I could hear the whistle of the wind screaming from the outside. I tried my hardest not to make eye contact.

 

Vlad sighed. Sure, Danny and him haven't had the best history...but, he only wanted a son! Someone to talk about football, and...and cheese. And then maybe do some ghost fighting! The cold ignorance Danny gave off was truly heartbreaking...though, Vlad brushed it off and blamed it as a teenager thing.  
The door slammed behind them and bits of cold air slowly transitioned into the warmth.

 

My head was hanging lazily low, and I looked bored and ready to leave. “So, tell me, why did you really want me to visit?” I asked, crossing my arms and standing up straight. Something had to be going on here.

 

Vlad smirked mentally. The boy suspects him already, how natural. But Vlad was sure that there was no tricks other than just wanting to see the boy. Vlad hoped Danny could realize this, but knowing his 'hero' behavior it could never happen.  
"Nothing much, Danny," Vlad walked in front of the boy, leading him to the dining room. Displays of Packer merch was everywhere.

 

I raised one eyebrow and followed the old froot loop, inspecting all the Packer merch as I wandered down what felt like an endless hallway. “You like them, huh?” I said with a voice crack, trying to break the unnerving silence.

 

Vlad scoffed at the voice crack but made sure not to make the teen weary of his changes.  
"Why, Danny of course! You should know this by now," Vlad brushed his fingers along the cleanly polished glass. And onto the black haired boy. Now, standing still at the entrance of the dining hall.  
"Do...Do you have anything you want to do? Activities wise, such as playing chess...charades? Or what do you kids do these days, place video games and rage against the machine," Vlad chuckled at that last part and opened the door to the dining hall.

 

I walked inside, trying to not make eye contact. “Geez, you oldies are so boring” I mumbled to myself, hoping that it was unheard. I let out a yawn, and accidentally inhaled some dust, which made me cough a little.

 

Vlad twitched to the comment, but ignored that as well. Danny coughed and Vlad gulped, blaming myself for not programming the holograms to clean up the place.  
Nevertheless, the old man showed Danny the seat for dinner and walked off to grab the food.

 

I sat, carefully. I looked around, suspiciously. There is NO way he hasn’t planned something. He probably wants to try to clone me again, that must be it. I sat in silence, and played with a fork.

 

Vlad glanced at his monitor screen he had on his wrist, just some tiny robots that follow Danny that's all, nothing too immoral of course. He chuckled seeing the boy having a concerned look, he still doubts me. He should...but this week, I'll make him trust me.  
Vlad cleared his throats and brought out some more holograms, carrying foods and plates, forks and spoons.

 

I sat up as I heard them coming, not wanting to let him see me concerned or worried. Even scared. I took a deep breath, and waited, still on high alert. It would take a lot to trust the old man.

 

"Alright Danny," Vlad said and sat down on a big chair across from Danny. Vlad was a bit ticked that Danny had to sit so far away from him, but that'll change soon enough.  
"I'm not sure what you like to eat, so how about we find out. My wonderful servants created a variety of foods to pick from, so, enjoy," Vlad motioned one of the holographic servants to Danny and one to himself. The old man felt like eating something cheese related, of course, and decided to go with a common Raclette dish.

 

I didn’t really have much of an appetite, due to my worry, but I tried to eat something anyway. I ate something fish related, but could barely eat anything. “Sorry, I was eating on the trip, not very hungry” I said, laughing a little and scratching the back of my head.

 

Vlad noticed the boy's appetite, of course eating first would've been a bad idea. Though, Vlad kept a mental note that Danny preferred fish, perhaps. He had to keep track of the things he liked, but right now wasn't a good time at best.  
"You're right, I'm sorry. You must be so tired after your trip and I shouldn't have offered you the food," Vlad stated and stood up from his chair, a bit sad that he himself couldn't finish his dish, but walked over to Danny and lead him to his room.

 

I followed, our footsteps echoing through the halls. I opened my mouth to try to start a conversation, but quickly shut it when I couldn’t think of anything to say. I felt like I was being watched, and forcing that food down wasn’t helping the situation.I clenched my stomach, obviously in pain.  
“Hey um, where’s your bathroom?” I asked nervously as I started to sweat. My eyes shot around frantically, not wanting any embarrassing ‘’accidents’’ to happen. The long trip and the motion sickness that came with it had left me unsteady, so I lean against a wall for safety, hoping for a quick answer from him.

 

Vlad perked up, noticing the boy's sickness. "Uhm, of course. Your room comes with a bathroom this time..h-here," Vlad scurried along the halls and found the Danny's assigned room, it was near a library that was mostly just archived records of the Packers. But, that wasn't important right now. He unlocked the door and Danny scurried right into it, shutting the door in front of Vlad's face. Ouch.

 

I rushed to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. “God I’m such an idiot, why didn’t I just say I wasn’t hungry,” I thought to myself, seconds later throwing up, luckily getting it all in the toilet. I stood there, tears building at the edge of my eyes, and the urge to cry was getting stronger. I held back my tears, washed my face, and went and lay down in my bed. This day couldn’t get any worse.

 

Vlad, sighing in defeat after the boy had just shut him out for who knows how many times already, works his way down to his lab. It was enjoyable having the boy as company, but if he keeps hiding and trying to hurt Vlad, what else could he do.  
Invent something, that's what. Change his mind set? No, it's non consensual and inhumane...who am I kidding I am inhumane.  
Vlad sighed again, taking a hidden elevator down to his lab and the darkness engulfed him. The welcoming noises from his Maddie holograms seemed dull anyways, and dim light filled the room.  
"Goodnight, Fenton...I'll see you in the morning,"


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speedy = Danny  
> Kat (me) = Vlad!
> 
> Each time it'd indented, it's a new person. Hope it's not too confusing!

I woke up in confusion. “Where am I?” I said to myself, not fully aware of the situation. Suddenly, I realised with a jump. I gasped slightly, realising I was tucked in bed. “Huh?” I said to myself out loud, sitting up. I rubbed my head, it hurt. “  
The old froot loop must of put me in bed” I said with a slightly angry sounding tone. I got up, still in my clothes from yesterday. I slumped over to the bathroom, and shut the door.

 

Vlad, already awake, heard a frustrated yell from the Wing Danny was staying in. He must be up, now.  
The old man hoped Danny wasn't too freaked by him dressing him up in PJ's and tucking him to bed. Seeing Danny passed out on his Bathroom was concerning and it would hurt waking up like that.  
Vlad closed his newspaper, and walked over to Danny's room giving it a light knock.  
"Daniel? Everything okay in there? I hope you're full awake, you can come by the dining room for breakfast, if you want!" Vlad offered.

 

Hearing the man’s yell i sighed, and replied “yeah, I’m alright! I’ll be down in a second” I replied, suddenly realising I wasn’t in my normal clothes, but my PJ’s! I tried my hardest to stay calm, and not freak out. I took off my PJ’s and put on my normal clothes, what happened last night flashed back to my memory, and I made a face near the toilet and where I passed out. I left my room, and took a deep breath before heading downstairs for breakfast.

 

Vlad smiled that Danny replied with an actually sentence for once and was relieve that he was alright. Vlad walked back into the dining room and prepared breakfast for the boy. Simple eggs, bacon and pancakes that's what kids like to eat, right??  
But...Vlad has been up all night inventing a certain powder that could eventually help Danny be more...trustworthy. It's something that helps with ghost taming, and it would most likely work on Danny as well. Vlad hummed as he sprinkled the powder into a glass and mixed it with orange juice. Holding the dishes in his hand, the man walked out to the table to find Danny already sitting in his usually seat way across of him, and set the food down.

 

I didn’t hesitate to dig in, since last night I emptied myself of pretty much everything I ate yesterday. I ate every last scrap on my plate and chugged the orange juice with no hesitation, only then did I realise how stupid I was to not eat with caution, god knows what was in that food. I felt better, and sat back on the massive chair I was sitting on, praying that nothing was in what I ate.

 

As Danny gulped down all the food and the orange juice, Vlad was happy. He didn't know how long the effects would take, but he'll give it a while. Vlad, had already eaten before Danny and sat there with his newspaper.  
He stood up, put the dishes away, and stood next to Danny.  
"Alright, it's morning and we both just woke up. How about we play a round of pool? Or this new virtual reality simulation I've created," Vlad said, trying to keep his eye contact in-interested.

 

I looked over at the tall, lanky man. “Uh, sure” I said, referring to either one.I had a relaxed look in my eyes. I stood up, standing a tiny bit closer than usual, and waited for a response.

 

Vlad blinked. Danny...scooted closer to him. Oh boy, that was a bit faster than usual. "Great, follow me Daniel," I said and walked towards another lab that's more for the public. I had this simulation that would run anything kind of situation you desired, it was still in beta but worked fine.

 

I followed quickly, wanting to be close to him. I was excited to try it out, but still suspicious. I tried to put my suspicion aside, and waited patiently for it to be ready for use.

 

Vlad was still glad to see Danny had a little control left in him, he didn't actually plan for this. He..Sure, breaking the boy was his goal but if it would ruin their friendship? He had to take this slow and not use it as an opportunity, maybe influence the boy that him growing closer to me was his idea. Yes, that's it!  
Vlad opened the door to his Public lab and walked over to a table with three helmets, in case anyone else ever wanted to try it.  
"Here, Danny. It's very simple," Vlad places a Helmet on the boy and himself. "I turn on this set program, it's a simulation of what I call the garden of Eden, it's a place where I hope I can find later but we'll discuss that matter another time. Anyways, our vision and sensory will be transferred there with our ghosts forms, even though our humans one still remain on earth. You're not actually leaving earth, but you get the idea,"

 

“Cool!” I said, very interested. Suddenly, I was hit with a wave of overwhelming suspicion and worry, which normally I would be mad, but for some reason, I cried. I was confused on what made me cry, normally I’d be angry! What’s going on here, is it something he put in my food!? I tried to rip off my helmet, but wasn’t exactly successful as it was attached to my head. I panicked like a distressed animal, and managed to get it off my head.

 

Vlad stared. The boy was obviously distressed. Seeing Danny flip out and throw the helmet down was already concerning. Vlad sighs, and takes the his own helmet off, setting it down, and grabbing the boy's shoulders. He stared at the fourteen year old boy and saw tears.  
Vlad messed up real bad this time, sure seeing Danny scared was a wonderful sight but...this isn't his intention. He needed Danny's trust.  
"Danny! My boy, please calm yourself! Are you okay? Did the helmet shock you or anything? Oh boy, I'm sorry," Vlad grabbed Danny and pulled him to a hug. One thing he knew was that Daniel's parents never embraced him or cared.

 

I was shaking violently, and greatly confused with my behavior. I froze when I realized what Vlad had done. I felt his warm embrace wrap around my cold and shaken body and I hesitantly returned the hug, until giving in and tightly wrapping myself around him. I let Vlad take some of my weight, and slowly calmed down. I took deep breaths, and I still hadn’t let go of the old man.

 

The boy clearly was shaken, the powder extract was probably a little too much on the boy. Damn it, but this was...nice. Seeing Danny desperately grab him in an embrace, that was something Vlad was looking for. Sure, Danny as a son was an amazing idea but...more than a son...this was. Vlad grabbed onto the boy tighter and lifted him up, placing him onto a sofa had in the Lab.  
"Shhh, Danny..I'm here okay? Tell me what's on your mind, please. This is a safe space," Vlad started off and plopped himself next to the boy.  
"We've hadn't really the best of times together, but I'm trying to change," the man smiled and wrapped an around the Boy's scrawny neck. Man, if it were one thing Vlad was best at, it was lying.

 

“Uh...well...o-ok” I got out, my voice still shaken. I found I was really bad at telling my thoughts, hesitating a lot and missing parts out. I felt really rejected by my family, and in fear of if they found out about my ghost powers, what if they started testing on me!? Or abuse me!? I hadn’t realized I’ve been saying some of this out loud, and it was starting to distress me a little, but I kept my cool.

 

Vlad knew Danny's fears. But seeing him so open about it, how...amusing. The man clenched Danny's shoulder and brought him closer to a hug. The things Jack and Maddie can do would be gruesome and it was only natural for him to feel this way. "Danny...your parents have a mind set that is...very complicated, you can't blame them. Some people never change," Vlad said. "It's your choice to be scared of it. You're in control of your emotions, Danny. Don't let them get out of hand," 

 

I thought about what the old man just said. I’M in control? How could I be in control? I lay there thinking about it, and I was getting confused. I sat up, looked at Vlad and said something I thought I never would “Uncle Vlad...c-can I stay with you for a little longer?” I managed to get out. I still couldn’t live with the guy. Why would I? I don’t even know why I said what I said! I guess, I just need someone who understands me right now…

 

"Of course, My little badger," He pulled Danny closer to the hug and ran his fingers through his thick hair. Raising his chin and resting it on top of the Boy. He was shaken. It was my fault. His tiny, body was shivering. "I'm here, I'm....sorry," Vlad gasped. Damn it. Vlad shouldn't grieve over this, this is his plan. It's all according to plan. All of it.


End file.
